que haria siin tii
by kimberleeuchiha
Summary: es 100% sasusaku par los amantes de ellos se veran demas personajes a lo recorrido y espero que les guste se aceptan tomatazos cabe decir que soy nueva en este mundo no sean tan duros y para los que me conocen mi nombre es kimberlee por favor dejen rewies me harian muy feliz la historia se estara actualizando los viernes en la tarde


11capitulo todo comienza

Me presento soy sakura haruno tengo 16 años vivía en la cuidad de Londres con mi madre y padre tengo un hermano llamado sai es mayor que yo 4 años él vive en konoha voy a vivir con él mientras mis padres buscan un reformatorio .me desvíe del tema soy una chica rebelde no me gusta seguir soy amante a las carreras clandestinas en todas las especialidades desde carros hasta motocicletas no me gusta las ordenes mis padres están tan desesperados que mi hermano sai acepto tenerme con él con él me entiendo bien me siento bien no me siento en la cárcel como con mis padres en este momento voy en un vuelo directo a konoha donde mi querido hermano me recogerá en el aeropuerto

-hola sai-dije saliendo a correr abrazarlo

-mi pequeña sakura-dijo alzando mientras me daba un beso en la frente

Sai me bajo y desvié la mirada hacia donde salían las maletas y mire que un chico un poco mayor que yo cogía mi maleta le grite que era mi maleta y cuando llegue hasta donde estaba lo mire y quede petrificada era un chico alto de cabello negro con reflejos azulados su piel era pálida sus ojos eran negros tan hipnotizadores solté mi maleta me miro y sonrió de lado mi hermano me hablaba pero yo no le escuchaba espera ya escucho

-que! Me repites-dijo de tope me dijo no puedo salir

-que no puedes salir sino es al colegio sakura son las ordenes de mi padre-dijo mirando como yo no reaccionaba

-no me pueden hacer esto –dije saliendo a correr

-espera saku-dijo Sali corriendo

Corría y corría vi mucha gente pasar seguí corriendo no me importo que mi hermano me gritase que volviese corrí ya cuando me di cuenta estaba lejos del aeropuerto y divise a lo lejos el mar que hermoso era llegue hasta el me senté en la arena estaba fría se veía el atardecer me quite mis zapatos y entre en el mar estaba muy fría el agua no me importo seguí nadando me voltee y comencé a flotar el firmamento se veía tan hermoso

-que se sentirá estar tan lejos y ser libre-dije mirando el cielo

-ser libre es soñar y descubrir cosas nuevas-dijo alguien

Salí de una del mar mire hacia atrás no vi a nadie solo vi ropa mire a los lados nada dirigí un momento mi vista al mar y vi que alguien se sumergía nade lo más rápido que pude cuando sentí que me alzaron en los brazos de alguien por detrás me sonroje completamente sentía su abdomen su piel estaba mojada gire un poco para verlo a la cara cuando vi quien era quede pálida como el papel era el aquel chico del aeropuerto me llevaba en sus brazos hasta la orilla

-puedes bajarme se caminar-dije soné algo tonta pero esta confundida

El siguió llevándome hacia un auto mire hacia atrás no recogió mi ropa me sentía asustada no lo conocía pero me sentía protegida al lado de él, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sentó allí cerro la puerta y lo seguí con la mirada se subió al carro y miro atrás por el espejo voltio cogió su chaqueta y me la paso .la observe en mis manos y mire mi cuerpo solo tenía unos shorts que llevaba debajo del pantalón me cubrí rápido me sentía avergonzada él se dio cuenta y me miro

-póntela para que no te resfríes-dijo y arranco hacia la ciudad

Miraba por la ventana era un chico lindo pero de seguro era igual a los demás conocía a la perfección a esa clase de hombre solo buscaban divertirse y ya nadie la quería era un chiquilla para el pero de pronto sea diferente podría averiguar mientras pensaba me quede dormida

(Narra sasuke)

Aquella chica era muy linda pero era hermana de su amigo la miro unos segundo se veía tan pacifica tan serena era imposible pensar lo que decía su hermano que era ella .como podían decir que ella no hacía caso y era un chica rebelde

-tsk-dijo sasuke mirando el celular

-que quieres dobe-dijo mientras conducía

-me recoges es para ir a la casa de sai-dijo naruto mientras se acomodaba la camiseta

-la fiestaa!-dijo y colgó el celular

Ahora como haría la fiesta era en la casa de sai y habría mucho ruido y pues sakura mmm medito unos momentos entonces se le ocurrió una idea ´paro y movió un poco a sakura ella parecía estar desmayada no sentía su pulso quito su chaqueta rápido de ella y vio que tenía una cortada en su mano en la vena y se notaba que habían mas pero estaban cicatrizadas se alarmo y llamo a naruto

-dobe necesito un favor vete para mi casa yaa!-dijo y colgó

(Narra naruto)

Que le pasaría a sasuke para que llamara tan alarmado y me dijiese que fuera para su casa yaa coji mi móvil y baje las escaleras me despedí de la sirvienta y coji mi carro Sali a toda velocidad hacia la casa de teme

(Narra sasuke)

Puse un pañuelo en su mano ejerciendo presión mientras que con la otra mano iba manejando hacia mi casa la carretera estaba llena espere y llegue a la entrada el portero me saludo y abrió la puerta arranque de nuevo mi casa quedaba en una colina tenía una entrada que quedaba a 15 minutos de la casa seguí manejando y escuche el celular sonar era sai me alarme mucho que le iba a decir ahora que había encontrado a sakura y que ella se había cortado y en este momento la llevaba para mi casa a que la curasen me calme un poco respire hondo y trate de relajar mi vos conteste

-sasuke ya encontraste a mi hermana-dijo sai algo preocupado

-no...No la he encontrado pero tranquilo creo saber dónde está –dije tratando de sonar relajado mientras presionaba la muñeca de sakura

-tráela por favor –dijo sai su voz sonaba quebrada nunca él había pedido un favor así

-tranquilo sai la encontrare dentro de unas dos horas estoy en tu casa y veras que sakura también-dije mientras vi que naruto estaba detrás mío en su coche

-gracias bey –dijo y colgó

Guarde mi celular y vi que sakura seguía pálida por el espejo vi que naruto se bajó de su carro y se acercaba baje el vidrio y naruto se acercó a saludarme y se sorprendió cuando vio a sakura ahí

-hay teme ella es –dijo mirándome y mirándola

-hmp ayúdame-dije mientras le mostraba que estaba sangrando

-bájate y llévala en tus piernas mientras yo conduzco-dijo naruto mientras abría la puerta

Pase al puesto de sakura y la alce en mis piernas mientras que naruto volvía a arrancar estaba fría sentía preocupación por ella era tan dulce esa chica estaba creando revuelos en mi mente alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

-hmp-dije mientras escuchaba hablar

-teme que le ha pasado y quien es –dijo naruto mirando el camino ya era de noche

-ella es la hermana de sai se escapó cuando la fuimos a recoger y la encontré y le preste mi chaqueta para que no se resfriase y me acorde de la fiesta y la iba a llevar de compras para que comprase un vestido y mira

-mmm ya veo –dijo naruto

Mientras se bajaba y corría a abrirme la puerta Sali rápido pero sin lastimar a sakura y naruto volvió a correr a abrir la puerta de mi casa entramos rápido y el subí derecho a mi cuarto al baño y lleno la tina de agua con hielo me preguntaba para que hacia eso me miro

-métela ahí mientras le miramos como sanamos las heridas-dijo y salió del cuarto

Estaba loco o que esa agua debía estar congelada ya y quería que la metiese ahí recordé mis clases en el colegio y le quite rápido su shorts su ropa interior era morada con encajes negros la metí al agua con cuidado vi que su herida dejaba de sangrar entro naruto y vi que saco una aguja y vendas la mire se vea tan calmada vi como naruto cocía su herida y después la saque del agua y la metí debajo de las cobijas de mi cama saque ropa de mi armario saque una camiseta con unos janes rasgados y unas zapatillas negras con rayas azules me metí en el baño y me cambie cuando Sali vi que sakura ya estaba despierta y naruto entro de golpe al cuarto

-tu!Que hago aquí? Quién eres?-dijo mientras se cubría con la sabana de la cama se me olvidaba que estaba con solo su ropa interior

-mi nombre es sasuke uchiha .el de él es naruto uzumaki estas en mi casa porque te cortaste una vena y no quería que tu hermano me matase por tu culpa-dije en tono frio

-mm yaa-dijo mientras se relajaba

-cómo te llamas-pregunto naruto

-mi nombre es sakura haruno-dijo mientras se recostaba

-tu hermano dará una fiesta en su casa y nosotros estamos invitados pero como tu saliste a correr esta tarde pues me pido que te buscase y ahora estas aquí-dije mientras sacaba una chaqueta de cuero del closet

-sai-dijo sakura

Sali del cuarto mientras naruto se quedaba vigilándola me diriji al cuarto donde tenía cosas variadas y saque el vestido que era de mi hermana le quedaría perfecto se lo había comprado cuando cumplio los 15 años y después supimos que solo le quedaba 2 meses de vida me dolio mucho sakura me recordaba mucho a ella tan linda tan alegre Sali del cuarto hacia la habitación naruto estaba hablando con ella que si fuera en otro momento de menos presión estaría escuchando atentamente sakura hizo una gran sonrisa algo dentro de sasuke volvió a abrirse y él lo sintió fruncio el ceño he interrupio

-sakura te traje este vestido para que vallas con nosotros-dijo sasuke sacando a naruto de la pieza

-muchas gracias sasuke kun!-dijo mirándole el voltio a mirarla y sonrió se devolvió y le dio un beso en la boca un beso suave y con ternura se despejo y salió del cuarto

(Narra sakura)

Le agradecí a sasuke pensé que se marcharía pero vi que se devolvió y me beso fue mi primer beso a los 16 años lo admitía nunca había besado a un chico podía ser rebelde y todo pero nunca en mi vida había besado a nadie pero su beso me transmitió un sentimiento de tristeza después salió del cuarto después de haber pasado para mi horas me levante de la cama de sasuke mire el vestido que me entrego era muy lindo su color era purpura con un listón negro me dirigí hasta el baño y me cambie vi mi herida vendada Supe que lo haría sasuke y naruto Sali del baño ya cambiada tendí la cama de sasuke y después Sali el cuarto y vi a naruto en el pasillo me vio y quedo boquiabierto

(Narra naruto)

Estaba esperando al teme y sentí que alguien me observava mire y vi a sakura se veía como un ángel caído del cielo estaba tan hermosa me quede sin palabras ella solo me miro y se sonrojo decidí hablar

-que bien se te ve-dije no lograba relacionar las palabras

-muchas gracias naruto kun!-dijo algo nerviosa

-Bajemos sasuke nos debe estar esperando-dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

(Narra sakura)

Me dio un poco de risa ver como naruto no reaccionaba por un momento baje las escaleras detrás del el cuándo baje en el comedor de la casa estaba la comida ya servida naruto bajo y se dirigió a la cocina de una vez lo seguí un momento pero una vos me detuvo era sasuke estaba en la silla principal y a los lados habían dos comidas

-sakura siéntate y come-dijo sasuke mientras tomaba su jugo

Decidí sentarme miraba alternativamente a sasuke se escuchó un golpe y vi a naruto salir de la cocina con una toalla de manos y lleno de harina

-dobe siempre haces desorden –dijo sasuke

Naruto se acercó y sentó en frente de mi comenzó a comer mientras sasuke lo miraba mal termine de comer y me levante de la silla y recoja mi plato y me dirigí a la cocina entre y era una cocina bastante grande era muy amplia y tiene todas las cosas necesarias y mas divise una puerta al lado de la nevera era una puerta de madera la abrí y vi unas escaleras que conducían hacia el sótano de la casa me dio miedo y decidí quedarme ahí en la puerta hasta que sentí la respiración de alguien en mi cuello gire y me encontré a sasuke se estaba volviendo habitual tener tan cerca de sasuke

-que estas mirando –me pregunto yo lo mire como lo más obvio

-que hay allá abajo-pregunte soy una curiosa

-esa es la bodega –dijo sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta

(Narra sasuke )

Entraba a la cocina a mirar que hacia sakura y la vi que había abierto la puerta de la bodega me dirigí a ella y la vi estaba tensionada le tenía miedo a la oscuridad decidí hablarle

-que estas mirando –me pregunto yo lo mire como lo más obvio

-que hay allá abajo-pregunto vi que me miraba

-esa es la bodega –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Vi que sakura seguía hay parada decidí mostrarle de pronto si le tenga miedo a la oscuridad cogí su mano y abrí la puerta baje las escaleras y vi cómo se tensionaba mas bajamos completamente la solte un momento pero cuando me fui a soltar sakura no me dejaba soltarme camine con ella hasta donde estaba el encendedor se prendio la luz por sectores y la conduci hacia donde había un barril

-aquí se guardan todos los licores que han pasado de generación en generación de la familia –dije y segi caminando más hacia dentro

-el más viejo es este es de 1720-dije mientras lo cogía y lo miraba

-era de mi padre pero paso a hacer mío-dije recordando

Flashback

-Hijo mío –dijo mi padre mientras estaba acostado

-padre no te esfuerces mucho-dije mi padre estaba decaído de salud

-hijo sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida –dijo comenzando a toser

-padre dime que quieres-dije estaba muy preocupado

-hijo te regalare una botella del mejor vino de 1720-dijo mientras me la pasaba

-padre-dije no tenia palabras para decirle

-solo te pido sasuke que la destapes cuando creas que es algo muy importante en tu vida-dijo y comenzó a toser incontrolablemente

-padreé-dije mientras comenzaban a salir lagrimas acababa de morir en mi brazos

Fin flashback

-mi padre se fue después de dos años de muerta mi hermana aiko desde eso no he vuelto a ser el mismo -dijo dejando la botella en su sitio

-perdona por ser tan metida-dijo y voltio la cara

-tranquila igual ya paso-dije mientras me dirigía sacar una botella de whisky

(Narra sakura)

Seguí a sasuke mas adentro de la bodega era muy grande la casa y esa bodega también vi que se devolvió se podría decir que soy miedosa odio la oscuridad cuando me sentía asustada venia sai a quedarse hay mientras yo me relajaba y me quedaba dormida después que él se fue tapaba la puerta por debajo y prendía la luz y dormía así apagaron me desespere mucho tenía mucho miedo comenzó a gritar

-sasukeeeee!-grite mientras corría y me tropecé

-sasukeee!-dije llorando mientras tocaba donde me había pegado

-sakura donde estas-dijo sasuke sonaba algo lejos

-sasuke aquí estoy ayúdame por favor-dije mientras me sostenía de un barril

(Narra sasuke)

Estaba caminando cuando se apagaron las luces estaba demasiado oscuro no veía nada escuche gritar a sakura le pasaría algo busque en los bolsillos de mi pantalón el celular para alumbrar el camino La volví a escuchar le grite que en donde estaba seguí alumbrando con el celular sonó como si se hubiera caído algo pensé que se había caído camine hasta donde había escuchado el ruido y la vi tirada en el piso con su mano en la pierna

-que te ha pasado-pregunte ella me miro y no respondió

-anda sube a mi espalda –dije mientras me agachaba

-no-dijo y me miro de mala gana

-qué te pasa sube que ya nos tenemos que ir-dije me estaba sacando de mis casillas

-no quiero-dijo mientras escondía sus ojos en su mechón

Me gire y la levante ella comenzó a revolcarse para que la bajara estaba lastimada y de seguro si caminaba se lastimaría más así que no me quedo de otra que besarla a ver si se callaba y se quedaba quieta y creo que eso funciono porque subí las escaleras y no se siguió moviendo vi a naruto en la cocina y lo mire mal

-dobe tu cerraste la puerta y apagaste las luces-dije con tono macabro

-mmm.. Si vi que no había nadie haci que apague la luz-dijo mientras se servía un vaso de agua

-tsk mierda no vuelvas hacer eso que casi le da un infarto a sakura y no quiero que se muera en mi casa por tus gracias-dije mientras Sali de la cocina y me dirigía a la puerta de la casa baje sakura ella camino hasta el carro de naruto la mire como algo incrédulo pensaba que se iría con naruto estaba loca

-mi carro es el rojo o el negro-dije mientras caminaba hasta el carro negro

Me miro y miro el carro y camino hacia mi le abri la puerta como todo caballero ella solo me miro y se sentó cerré la puerta un poco duro esta noche iba a ser difícil

(Narra sakura)

Entre al auto de sasuke y el cerro la puerta duro me imagino que debe de estar enojado pero eso a mi no me importa porque yo no tengo nada que ver con el igual creo que llego a la casa de sai y me acuesto a dormir pero porque el va de gala y naruto también eso es algo raro y yo estoy con un vestido igualmente de gala me senté bien en el puesto saque mi celular y lo encendí tenia 14 llamadas perdidas de sai 34 llamadas de mis papa 4 llamadas de ¡sasuke! Wuaauu eso si fue el estaba preocupado de mi aunque solo fueron 4 pero estaba preocupado por mí pero como consiguió mi número de celular si es privado

-s-sasuke-pregunte algo nerviosa

-hmp-dijo como siempre lo hace tanto le cuesta hablar una palabra

-como conseguiste mi numero-dije algo preocupada

-Tengo mis contactos princesa-dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa arrogante

-como mierdas lo conseguiste-dije ya al punto de estallar

-nena no te lo voy a decir-dijo mientras miraba la carretera

-para me voy a vomitar-dije fingiendo nauseas

-espera ya falta poco no te vallas a vomitar –dijo mientras me miraba

-sasuke –dije ya casi para vomitarme

Paro el carro en la orilla y naruto también aparco hay mientras sasuke salía corriendo a mi puerta a abrirla me puse mis zapatos y me acerque a un presipicio comense a vomitar fingidamente mientras ellos hablaban a las espaldas ya que no me estaban mirando me movi sigilosamente y me subi al carro de naruto el muy tonto había dejado las llaves pegadas me preguntaba si asi de falcil es robar a naruto era un idiota aunque me cayo super bien y sasuke de el me tendre que ocupar en otro momento

-sa-sakura-dijo sasuke mientras se voltiava y miraba haber si me había caído al presipicio naruto también corrio hacia el mientras yo estaba muerta de la risa en el carro

-chao idiotas-dije mientras arrancaba el carro y Sali a gran velocidad esquivando los carros para llegar a el aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo a mi ciudad

-teme muévete no la podemos perder-dijo sasuke mientras corria y abria la puerta del copiloto naruto manejaba todos dos estuvieron algún dia en carreras clandestinas y eran los mejores y no hiban dejar que una niñita les ganase la velocidad hacia temblar el piso hiban a gran velocidad los dos coches

-naruto como fuiste de idiota de dejar las llaves en el carro-decia sasuke maldiciendo su suerte

-teme yo que iba a saber que sakura trataría de escapar –dijo naruto mientras aceleraba

Sakura conducia y miraba por el espejo retrovisor sasuke y naruto se estanban hacercando mucho comenzó a buscar en el carro cualquier cosa que le sirviera para desaserse de ellos y encontró lo que esta pensando un pequeño botón azul con las palabras grabadas en el mango que decían "nitro" oprimio el botón y la velocidad subio notoriamente

(narra sasuke)

Naruto manejaba mientras yo marcaba todos los números de mis amigos de carreras clandestinas a ver si me ayudaban a atraparla como una chiquilla como ella puede conducir tan perfecto y derrapar tan bien hasta eso me costó 6 meses para cerrar bien una curva y ella hace que eso fuese un juego de niños realmente estaba pensando si la chica antes de llegar acá participaba en carreras llame a mi agente y le dije que buscara todo sobre sakura haruno en unos minutos ya me tenían la información mandada al celular por correo comencé a revisarla y cada cosa que leía me sorprendía mas aquella princesita no era para nada una santa 16 arrestos por conducir sin tener licencia 2 accidente en carros de piques 4 multas por conducir en estado de embriagues en su ciudad era respetada por la reina de las carreras

-naruto no estamos con una novata de las carreras-dije mientras comenzaba a buscar su teléfono para marcarle por favor que conteste

-porque lo dices teme-dijo mientras disminuía la velocidad

-idiota no disminuyas la velocidad-dijo sasuke ya frenético

-mira naruto acabo de recibir los archivos de sakura todo lo que nos dijo sai de ella es cierto y aún hay más en su país era llamada la reina de las calles creo que está a nuestro mismo nivel o un poco más arriba nosotros por lo menos no hemos estado en cárceles ella si 16 arrestos solo por conducir sin pase

-espera… teme es niña hizo todo eso-dijo naruto mientras buscaba un botón

-hmp…...estamos en problemas-dije mientras seguía marcando el número de sakura

(narra sakura)

Me gusta manejar el carro de naruto era comodo rápido y era algo costoso gire hacia la avenida principal y estaba algo congestionada esto comenzaba a ponerse bueno era el momento de poner a prueba lo que había aprendido me movia sigilosamento sentí algo vibrar y comense a buscar mi celular era sasuke sguia pensando si en costestarle o no opte por contestarle

-que quieres-dije fingiendo malgenio

-porfavor sakura detente hare cualquier cosa-dijo sasuke su vos sonaba algo preocupada

-cualquier cosa….ehh…..-dije era mi boleto de salida de allí

-mmm.. eso dependiendo como lo tomes…-dijo algo burlon y pensándolo pervertidamente

-tu dijistes cualquier cosa-dije estaba jugando con migo

-si cualquier cosa-dijo sasuke sonaba algo raro

Le colge al instante y detuve el carro de un frenon vi cerca el auto de sasuke y supuse que me regañaran y demás prendi el carro y lo estacione en un McDonald ellos también se estacionaron ahí vi cuando sasuke se bajo del carro no tenia una cara de buenos amigos y naruto bajo el vidrio y le dijo algo a sasuke que no alcanze a escuchar despue s vi como naruto se marchaba en el carro de sasuke me miraba algo raro como con enfado y preocupación decidi hablarle porque necesitaba mi boleto de regreso a Londres

-tenemos un trato-dije para no sonar tan ruda

-hmp…así es que es lo que quieres-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo acaso estará pensando…. Idiotaaaaa

-quiero un pasaje de vuelta a Londres-dije mientras lo miraba igual

-mmm ya veo princesa pero no se va a poder-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi

-porque?...era mi trato-dije retrocediendo se estaba acercando mucho

-porque si yo hago eso..….piénsalo digamos que te compro tu pasaje de vuelta que le voy a decir a sai y el que le va a decir a tus padres. No-dijo ya estaba encima mio porque demonios deje el maldito auto tan arrinconado

-sasuke!-dijo algo sonrojada

-porque tan roja ehh!-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara

-mm….. Yo roja para nada-dije ya para caerme

-porque naruto se fue-dije para cambiar de tema

-porque se dirige a la casa de sai-dijo mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto

-me llevaras a donde sai –dije caminando por la calle

-sube al auto nos vamos para mi casa-dijo saliendo del auto

Lo mire sínicamente me llevaría a su casa se había de dos horas nuevo tono de enloquesido o que igualmente creo que me leyó la mente por que hizo una sonrisa torcida y se montó de nuevo en el auto no es que quisiera estar con el o bueno si pero no quería ir donde sai y era algo lindo por parte de el aunque no me conociera lo suficiente me genereba confianza y sentía algo dentro de mi raro pero no preste importancia

-estaba pensando ps como tienes que estudiar-dijo mientras se volvia a quedar callado y respiraba hondamente y volvia a hablar-y yo también estudio en tu colegio te podrias quedar en mi casa entre semana y los fines de semana te vas para donde sai-termino de hablar y sigio conduciendo

-de verdad harias eso por mi!te adoro sasuke muchas gracias-dije mientras me le abalanzaba a darle un abraso

-hmp…cuidadoo-grito mientras el carro se agito

-disculpa no era mi intención-dije mientras me volvi a acomodar en la silla

Llegamos a la casa en cuestion de minutos y algo esta raro en sasuke desde que me dijo ´lo de irme a vivir con el o bueno no irme a vivir con el porque pues no somos nada y el hace eso por no tener que estar rescatándome cada ves que me le escapo me estaba gustando este sasuke tierno y frio a la ves estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habíamos estacionado frente a un lujoso centro comercial me quede anonada por tan bella y majestuosa torre no me di cuenta que sasuke estaba frente a mi puerta me estiro su mano y la coji cuan bella princesa es lo mire unos instantes sus ojos inexpresivos habían cambiado podría ver allí un sentimiento de tranquilidad sumado mas mi presencia el estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente ¡SERA QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE EL! Eso no podría ser yo sakura haruno enamorada de un desconocido que estaba tremendamente sexy y caballeroso

-sakura-dijo mientras me veía fijamente sus ojos habían cambiado otra vez

-humm..-no tenia ganas de hablar con el y menos por de que pensamiento tengo con el me estoy enamorando esto no podía pasar

-estaba pensando las cosas y quiero que vayas con migo a la fiesta se sai y asi le explicamos que te vas a quedar con migo y traes tus cosas que necesites ya hay lo necesario para que te quede hay ropa y cosas personales en el baño ya todo esta organizado y tiene un vestido encima de la cama para que te lo pongas para que me acompañes y ¡NO RECIVIRE UN NO COMO RESPUESTA! ENTENDIDO-dijo sasuke después de que fuera bajando del auto me sentí completamente abrumada nunca nadie me había hablado asi y el lo haci como si le valiera lo que yo sentía era triste pero si el quería jugar yo también podría jugar le mostraría que el juego se puede jugar entre dos llegamos a la casa y como no sabia que cuarto era me dispuse a sentarme en la sala

-que esperas-me dijo casi exasperado por mi lentitud y me estaba gustan joderlo

-lo siento pero como no se cual va hacer mi habitación pues te jodes por que no me voy a mover ni un milímetro

que me jodo? Vamos a ver quien se jode-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se ponía de frente a mi

(narra sasuke)

Con que sakura me dijo que me jodiera nunca nadie me había hablado haci de arrogante y con el ego muy alto vamos a bajárselo un poco después de todo me puedo divertir

Me fui acercando a donde ella estaba y en el mas mínimo descuido ya la tenía acorralada entre la mesa del comedor y yo me maldije a mí mismo como es que yo sasuke uchiha estuviera perdiendo la paciencia con una chiquilla que me tenía en el infierno era una molestia ehh eso era una ¡MOLESTIA! Jajaj ya encontré como decirle

-con joderme molestia-dije recalcando la última pablara

Vi su cara que pasó de un sonrojo muy notable a una cara de sorpresa para dar paso a una cara de enojo muy evidente

-maldito bastardo apártate-dijo ya golpeando mi pecho para separarse de mi

-hmp...si no que-dije me encantaba retarla me sentía en el paraíso cuando vi su pecho bajar y subir muy sexy

Oh maldición que mierda me estaba pasando como no me estaré figando en ella por dios sasuke es la hermana de tu amigo no tendrías que ayudarla –se recriminaba así mismo por el comportamiento tenido últimamente con ella pero que dices se podría divertir aunque solo fuera un poco

-sasuke será que te quitas de encima mío me asfixias-dijo sakura y me aleje de ella un poco sonrojado eso era nuevo no lo habia experimentado y le estaba gustando pero a la ves le asustaba nunca habia sentido aquello por alguien el deseo de tenerla a su lado y protegerla con todo y contra todos entonces entendio que su vida podría girar entrono a ella y ella le Prodia ayudar a reacer la familia que perdió

-hmp..lo siento-dije lo mas de frio posible primero tendría que averiguar las cosas que me pasaban y después mira como la solucionaba después de todo ¡NADA LE QUEDA GRANDE A SASUKE UCHIHA!

(narra sakura)

Que es lo que le esta pasando a sasuke se comporta frio y tierno conmigo me esta tratando de volver loca pues lo esta consiguiendo ya me estoy chiflando que mierda le psa ya en todo momento lo tengo encima mio y ya encontró su pastiempo besarme cada ves que yo le estoy reclamando algo pues no me parece pero si no fue por el entonces estaría en la casa de sai y el no me hubiera ofrecido estar en la casa de el y haci yo en este presiso momento estaría como en la prisión (imaginen que naruto le dijieran que no habra ramen haci esta sakura) sasuke se quito de encima mio y me gio haci la planta de arriba


End file.
